


Well Shit, I'm In Love

by SiblingCruel



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Austria, Beethoven, Classical Music, Friendship/Love, Gay, History, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Music, Musicians, Must Read, Queer History, Rare Fandoms, Romance, To Read, amadeus - Freeform, classical composers, composers, mozart - Freeform, wolfgang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiblingCruel/pseuds/SiblingCruel
Summary: Wolfgang confesses his love for Beethoven in a letter.Will Ludwig find out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's still in progress.

_ Well shit, _

_ I'm in love, I think... A part of me still don't want to believe it, even though I'm pretty sure now. I'm in love with a man, not any man in fact, but my very own student. It's a sin, for a male to love another male. At least that's what I've been told.  _

_ But there's something special about him, my student. He surprises me every time he plays the piano. But it's not just his rare talent, it's him. He's...uhh... Kind of cute, even though he's not always nice, lol he's actually pretty doughy. Ugh, I don't know. I just like him somehow. It saddens me to think, no, to know that he probably don't feel the same for me, why would he? Do I even want him to love me? He would become a sinner just like me, and end up in hell. I do not want him to suffer, so I guess this is for the best. Ludwig, I'm sorry (Ludwig of you're reading this imma fucking kill u) ^^  _

_ ~ Wolfgang _


End file.
